Presently, many image processing application programs provide the filter function. Most of these application programs provide a set of filters defined by professional designers, and the user may use these filters to process the image and thus change the style of the image. However, these filters are all pre-defined, and thus the user cannot modify these filters to achieve a desired effect.
In order to better satisfy the user, certain image processing application programs allow the user to adjust related parameters of the filter to obtain a self-defined filter, which may be used by the user for processing the image, thus obtaining an image with the effect of the self-defined filter.